Nightmares
by Mr.peabodysherman
Summary: This is the aftermath of the Movie and Sherman, Mr. Peabody, and Penny all have a nightmare about their worst fears and they seem so real, I do not own any of this movie i just love it! Rated T for drama and Tragedy.
1. Sherman's Nightmare

**Hello I am very existed to be writing this story and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it, this story will be in Sherman's perspective, I have seen the movie 'Mr. Peabody and Sherman' 5 times and have the entire movie memorized by heart! Anyway please favorite, follow, and reviews are always appreciated! Thank you! –Jordan (P.S. this contains spoilers from the movie so you may want to consider watching the movie first to understand)**

It was the night that I almost destroyed the world and ripped a hole in the space time continuum by touching myself and I couldn't sleep. As I lay awake million of questions ran throughout my head like a herd of cattle, "What would I do if Mrs. Grunion really took me away, where would I go, what if Mr. Peabody really died in the Trojan War, what if he was really taken away and killed by the pound." I continued to think in bed when I heard the soft thumping of Mr. Peabody's paws walking past my bedroom door, I thought I should call out to him, ask him to make me feel better, but I discarded the idea… he would probably just be mad I was still awake. I turned off my light and attempted to fall asleep, it prevailed, and that night I had a dream.

-Sherman's dream-

I seemed to be in the Trojan was with Penny and Mr. Peabody, Penny was still trapped in the horse and it ferociously rolled down the hill without stopping, Mr. Peabody grabbed me and practically threw me on back of his horse as we raced time to save Penny. Thanks to Mr. Peabody's quick thinking he lassoed the back of the horse and we slid down the rope to save Penny, the splintery wood of the horse stuck into me as Mr. Peabody and I tumbled into the horse.

"Mr. Peabody why are you in the Trojan War again?" I asked but Mr. Peabody only looked at me with a sad look, a look that that seemed to tell me he knew something bad was going to happen, Penny went to get out of the horse as her toga got stuck on a lose nail she tried to pull away but couldn't so, without thinking, I ran over to help he my heart seemed to stop as I felt the horse start to creek and shudder, "No…" I thought as Mr. Peabody launched me and Penny out of the horse and we hit the hard cold dirt with a thud. My eyes opened as I yelled Mr. Peabody's name I looked around but saw no one but Penny laying there covered in dirt from the fall, I ran over to side to see the horse smashed to smithereens. I wanted to throw myself over the cliff, I wanted to see if he was alright but instead I just sat there staring, I felt salty warm tears fall down my face faster and faster as each seconds past, "What should I Mr. Peabody, what should I do, what should I do…" I continued saying whipping the tears from my face.

"There's nothing you can do, I just want to go home." Penny said

"Home…. That's it!" An idea popped into my head, we used the WABAC to go back home, about an hour ago but before I could run over to Mr. Peabody to tell him the whole story I was stopped by tall enormous woman, and I didn't know who she was until Mr. Peabody walked over and said, "Oh hi Mrs. Grunion come and join the party." My blood froze, something was wrong, were was my cosmic double, and we didn't tell Mr. Peabody what was going on.

"Don't touch me **mutt** I am not here for a party I am here to take Sherman away!" Mrs. Grunion said

My eyes grew wide with fear, Mr. Peabody wasn't going to let this happen, was he? He tried to reason with the woman telling her she hadn't even done an investigation but she only said she didn't need one she would make her case at the court tomorrow and until then I was to be with her not Mr. Peabody, she grabbed my arm with her enormous hand and made a airtight fist around it, it hurt and all the blood was stopped I tried to get back to Mr. Peabody but she threw me in the elevator and went down, my whole body hurt and I felt like I had no energy, "WHY!? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" I screamed at her. When the elevator hit the bottom she grabbed my arm again and yanked me out of the elevator, I felt like a rag doll being throw around by a carless little girl as she pulled me outside. I saw Mr. Peabody run out to my rescue but was stopped by Mrs. Grunion grabbing him around the neck and chocking him, "You have ruined this world enough! Who ever heard of a **talking** dog? HOW UBSERED!" she said then she called the pound and they leashed Mr. Peabody and drove him away. All my worst fears were happing and I couldn't take it, how could Mr. Peabody let this happen, how could** I **let this happen!

I woke up with a shock sitting straight up in bed, tears falling from my face a pool of sweat were I lay, I called to Mr. Peabody and he came running in we talked for a while and then I slept with him I gripped tightly to his fur all night and he gripped tightly to me, no force in the world would ever separate us.

**Ok so there will be a part two where Mr. Peabody has a bad dream and then a part three where Penny has a bad dream ok? Please favorite, follow and review! THANKS! -Jordan**


	2. Mr Peabody's Nightmare

**Ok well here is chapter 2 of 'Nightmares' please R&amp;R! By the way this will be written in Mr. Peabody's perspective (This chapter is a little darker and creepier than the last please be aware that this contains blood and gore). THANKS! –Jordan**

It had been two nights since the day my son was almost taken away forever, I still had a burning anger for that woman Mrs. Grunion, an anger I could not control. I lay awake reading a book when I looked at the clock strike 12:27 and I realized it was time for my body to rest. I put the book down as I heard Sherman whimpering in his room, another bad dream I presume, I flicked the light off and nestled into bed and that night I had a dream.

-Mr. Peabody's Dream-

I was lying in bed and it was the middle of the night and a cold breeze blew though my fur. I couldn't move anything in my body, I felt paralyzed, but something was moving me I got up an walked out of my room but I wasn't me doing the moving it was something inside of me! I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife we had, the cold metal against my paw made me shudder a bit, "Now what would I need with a knife?" I asked myself but I continued onto the top shelf were I keep a small pistol locked up for emergency and got it out as well, I continued by walking up to Sherman's door to see him inside tide to a chair. "Hello **son.**" I said in a spiteful snake like voice with a small smirk, "No!" I thought, "No this isn't me there is something inside of me! HELP!" but I couldn't say a word, the only thing that was mine was my thoughts.

"Mr. Peabody? Why am I tied up to a chair?" Sherman asked his big brown eyes looking confused and even a bit concerned

"Because you have been a **very** naughty boy lately and it is time for some punishments!" I said than I punched Sherman in the face reputedly, "Now do you know how they used to deal with bad people?" I asked, "DEATH SENTINCE!" I yelled laughing as I stabbed a knife in and out of Sherman's stomach repeatedly until he was coughing up blood I continued to beat and abuse Sherman before saying, "Now time to tuck you in." I said pointing the pistol at Sherman's head, "Goodnight." I pulled the pistol and shot blood and brain matter everywhere I feel to the ground. I finally regained control of my body I ran up to Sherman but he was already dead, my fur was red with my sons blood and pink with brain matter, I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, "Who am I?" I asked

"This is the real you, a murdered, an abuser, a MONSTER!" my reflection said sickly smiling and breaking into a maniacal laugh.

"No this is not me I would never hurt Sherman I love him, I LOVE HIM!" I yelled

I woke up in a shock, tears in my eyes, and sweat on my forehead, and not wanting to waste anytime I blotted into Sherman's room turned on the light, and practically jumped onto of him.

"Mr. Peabody? Is everything alright?" Sherman said blinking a few times because it was blurry, than seeing my eyes he said, "Have you been **crying**?! Are you ok?!"

I just hugged Sherman and said, "Everything is alright I just had a bad dream and wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" Sherman said smiling

"Sure."

We walked over to my bed, crawled in and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Sorry this one is not as long, there will be one more chapter with Penny! Please R&amp;R! THANKS! **

**-Jordan**


	3. Author's note! (NOT A CHAPTER!)

**Ok so here is the deal, I am very busy and I am doing school over the summer (Because I LOVE school) and I am not writing Penny's nightmare so I am very sorry but I am very very very busy. The only way I will write Penny's dream is if someone PM's me or reviews me a REALLY good idea for her nightmare in the next week, because I do not, nor do, have time to think of what her nightmare can be about. So if I do not get a good enough idea in the next week I am just going to drop the story. I will credit to the idea (if there is one)! Sorry! -Jordan**


	4. Penny's Nightmare

**Hello everyone! OH MY GOSH IT HAS BEEN FOREVER! BUT, after months I am finally done. I am very VERY sorry for the wait and most of you have probably forgotten about this story but thankfully one faithful reader sent me an idea just a few days ago that motivated me and I decided to make the last chapter! YAY! I have been so SWAMPED with homework, I just started a new school and it is crazy, but I have finally made time to make a conclusion to ****Nightmares****! So without anymore rambling you can give thanks to "PhoenixWillowsRox88" along with a lot of other great people and loyal readers for these ideas! I am very happy for all of your help, also check out some of my other stories if you want to, and please R&amp;R and PM if you have any ideas you think I could use. Thanks and enjoy! –Jordan (This will be written in Penny's perceptive this is also written after everything happened in the movie)**

I sighed and sat up in bed looking at my clock, how long had it been since I was sent to bed? one hour… no two! I can't sleep, I mean, so much has happened today, I almost died and got married to that weird king dude and…

I lay back down in my bed hoping I would be able to sleep, but I couldn't! I was too freaked about everything that happened today. Sherman… I was so mean to him… how could I be so mean to someone so nice, I'm such a bad person, I wonder how it felt to be bullied like that, I wonder how he felt, I wonder…

As I was thinking I swiftly drifted off to sleep and that night I had a nightmare.

-Penny's Nightmare-

I opened my eyes, the chilly air blew through my hair and I shivered I was at… at school?! Why am I at school? Well might as well go say hi to my friends I adjusted my glasses and walked inside… wait… glasses why do I have Sherman's glasses on? Whatever.

I opened the school door and walked inside I saw Sherman, but he looked cool and was surrounded with the "cool kids" in the school.

"Sherman!" I yelled running up to him, "What's going on?"

"Hey guys looks like the dork thinks she can talk to us," Sherman replied addressing his friends, then addressing me he said, "Go hang out with the nerds where you belong."

He pushed me out of the way and continued walking

"Dork? HEY SHERMAN WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU? IM NOT A DORK!" I yelled angrily running up to him grabbing his arm and pulling him back, forcing him to look at me

"GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY BRAT!" He yelled before shoving me into a locker and slapping me across the face

"Sher… Sherman?" I was to surprised to even reply

"Why don't you leave me the heck alone before I hurt you more," Sherman said smiling, "What's that on your neck?" before I could reply he yanked the golden locket my grandma had given me before she died off my neck and held it up in the air

"SHERMAN STOP! THAT'S MINE GIVE IT BACK!" I tried to grab it but Sherman's arm still held me up against the lockers

"Oh so you want it back? Okay then have it back," He said but before he handed it back he crushed in into the ground bending it and breaking the chain,

"Sherman! WHAT THE HEAK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I yelled at him as he finally stop shoving me into the lockers

"I'm just repaying the favor, the way you treated me on my first day." Sherman said as a devilish smile crept on his face, he pointed and laughed at me his friends joined in, everyone… laughing

"NO... NO STOP!" I shut my eyes, covered my ears, and yelled, "NO! STOP IT! STOP IT"

When I opened my eyes again I was in the trogon hoarse with Sherman and Mr. Peabody. Sherman seemed to be back to normal I ran over and hugged him but when I looked out the little window in the hoarse we were almost off the edge Sherman looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Bye Penny, I'm sorry…" He said

"Sorry? For what…." But before I could finish Sherman threw me out the window of the hoarse before it hit the ground and I watched in horror as the hoarse plummeted down into the dark abysses

"Why… WHY IS THIS HAPPINING TO ME!?" I yelled as tears ran down my hot face, I got up and walked over to the edge my vision blurry from my tears and looked over the edge

"Sherman, I'm so sorry, I was so mean!" I yelled in a flash I ran back to the WABAC, "I need to get back, I need to save them, I ran over to where the WABAC was but… but it was gone, crushed to smithereens by a bolder that had fallen of the edge of the cliff the WABAC was under… I fell to my knees, I'm stuck here… alone… no friends, no one… I need to get out of here! I CAN'T STAY HERE! I WON'T! I WON'T!

"Ahhhhh!" I gasped as I shocked awake, where am I? My room? Good… phew… I'm glad that was just a dream tomorrow I am going to tell Sherman just how sorry I am, and I will never EVER bully anyone ever again!

**And there we go! THE END! (finally) hope you enjoyed, but for all you readers I have a question, I am working on a story and I need some help with an idea, I need someone to help me come up with a life or death situation that a guy can save a girl from, please PM you will get recognized if I use your idea, please help if you can, I will PM you when the story is done so you can read it! THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE A NICE DAY! -Jordan**


End file.
